The Right Kind of Period
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. To capture Adrien's attention, Marinette changes her style for an upcoming dance. She forgot to look for one thing though... a wardrobe malfunction.


**Another one-shot. I would say this is a sequel to The Wrong Kind of Period if you haven't checked that out yet. :)**

* * *

 **The Right Kind of Period**

 **Genre:** **Humor & Romance**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Miraculous**

 **Pairing:** **Adrinette**

* * *

 **Summary:** One-Shot. Adrinette. To capture Adrien's attention, Marinette changes her style for an upcoming dance. She forgot to look for one thing though… a wardrobe malfunction.

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection through the body-sized mirror in the female washroom. According to the magazine article she read the day before, step one in capturing your crush's attention involved pampering oneself and wearing clothing that would make his jaw drop. So, after finishing the article, Marinette went straight to her closet to find something that would make Adrien go 'Whoa'.

It was a long night for Marinette, and after hours of trying to put the perfect outfit together, she realized that everything she had was plain and wasn't worthy of such a reaction. She groaned for some time until remembering that she was a designer in the making. How could she forget her number one hobby?

The bluenette began drawing designs, but then felt that she didn't have the time to gather the supplies and measure everything out. So, the next best thing was to work with what she already had. Marinette went through the heaps of clothing in her room, meticulously looking for the right part that would constitute as a great addition to a one of a kind design. It took hours, but in the end it was all worth it.

She twirled around in the mirror, the flowing white skirt twirling along with her. She kept her eyes fixated on the bejeweled bodice that used to be a plain white shirt. She was counting on this bodice to capture Adrien's attention. The article did say that showing a bit of her, well, badongkadongs meant no harm, so Marinette made sure to trim around the area in such a way to enhance her developing gourds.

Marinette took a deep breath before deciding to remove her cardigan. She then stuffed it in her bag and twirled once more. She's never showed so much skin in public before. It felt strange to her to wear something strapless. She almost felt naked, but the article said that that was a good thing. It was a fancy dance event anyways. Everyone was going to be fancy. Heck, Chloe was probably going to show up even more fanciful than her.

The bluenette stuffed her cardigan into her purse and nodded sternly at her reflection. Tonight was her night. She was finally going to cease the day. She was going to make a move on Adrien.

Marinette exited the washroom, her heart set on marching into that gymnasium with all eyes on her. As she walked down the hall, the only thing she could hear was the sounds of her heels clacking against the flooring. She hurried down the plight of stairs and placed a hand on the knob, the muffled sounds of music filling her ears.

"Marinette, are you sure you want to go in there?" asked Tikki, leaving her purse.

"Yeah, why not?" said Marinette, surprised to hear her kwami say such a thing.

"Well, it's just that…"

"Relax Tikki," said Marinette. "I'm not going to fumble with my words this time. I promise." She held her palm up as if she were delivering some oath.

"Yeah, but Marinette… I just noticed something that you might not like."

"What? Chloe?" Marinette scoffed. "She won't beat me today."

"Not that Marinette," The kwami said, alarmed. "You need to-"

"Hide Tikki," said Marinette as she heard a few footsteps shuffling by. She turned around to see the janitor lugging around a couple bags of garbage. "Today is my night," she whispered before ushering her kwami back into her purse.

"But, Mari-"

Marinette zipped up her purse, and opened the door to the gymnasium. As she set foot into the room, the strobing lights that were darting from corner to corner immediately blinded her eyes.

As one of the bright lights reflected the jewels on her bodice, everyone turned in her direction, their jaws dropping.

"Everyone is staring at me," said Marinette, quietly. "I bet I look better than Chloe."

"Uhm…" said Tikki, muffled.

Marinette confidently smiled at everyone who was staring at her. It was another tip in the article. Smiling showed confidence, and it drew people in. They weren't Adrien, but the article said that she had to show her confidence to everyone. She waved at everyone as they smiled back at her, their smiles much wider than she's ever seen.

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette looked straight to see the honey blonde walking her way.

"Adrien," she greeted, flashing him with her smile.

"Uhm…" He rubbed his nape before reaching into his pocket. "I don't know how to say this, but…"

"But, what?" she asked.

 _Could this be it?_ Marinette thought. _Did I capture his attention right away? Maybe I don't have to follow the rest of the article._

She looked down to Adrien's hand as he pulled out an item from his pocket.

"Don't ask me why I still have this, but after last time, I think I know what it's for, and I think you need it…"

"What?" Marinette questioned. "What do you…?"

Adrien lifted his other hand and used his index finger to point down at something on her body. Marinette followed his finger to see a giant circle of red staining her white skirt.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, suddenly feeling the uncomfortable ooze that's been escaping from her womanhood every month for the last four months. And then she felt a sharp pain stabbing at her side. It wasn't from that oversized burrito she ate that morning. It was from this natural occurrence that she truly despised.

"I…" Marinette's voice fell. She darted her eyes from left to right, noticing the giggles escaping from everyone's lips. "I have to go," she yelled out before snatching the tampon from his hand.

She then pushed on the door behind her, the noise of laughter filling her ears.

"Marinette..." She heard a voice calling out to her as she began running through the halls, trying to make it back into the washroom.

She ran upstairs, her eyes set on the door with the figure of a woman on it. She began running faster, but she wasn't getting any closer to her destination.

"Marinette…"

Marinette heaved, the walls around her starting to meld into one. Everything around her began to spin, and the sounds of laughter began to increase in volume.

"Marinette!"

Marinette gasped before lifting her head off of her worktable. She looked down to see a pool of drool on a few scraps of fabric. She then turned to her left to look at her kwami hovering just above her.

"Are you done napping? Shouldn't you finish your outfit before tomorrow?"

"I.., uhm…" Marinette looked to her left at the bodice that was almost, completely bedazzled. She then looked to her right at the white skirt she finished the day before.

"I think I'm going to make my skirt red instead of white," she remarked before walking over to the skirt that being worn by one of her fashion mannequin.

"Why?" asked Tikki.

"Just promise me that you'll shut me up and tell me about a possible wardrobe malfunction before I set foot in that gymnasium," she said, removing the skirt from the mannequin.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…" Tikki said confused before lowering her gaze. "Then maybe you might want to change your pants, Marinette."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **haha, so what did you guys think? :)**

 **Leave a like and/or review!**


End file.
